Denial
by theatrhythms
Summary: “You love me.”, Genesis said. “Keep tellin’ yourself that.”, Sephiroth replied. Slight AU, time warp I guess , Sephiroth x Genesis.


**Title: **Denial

**Author: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII

**Summary: **Genesis is sure Sephiroth feels a certain way about him.

**Warnings/Rating:** T for safety. Language, shounen-ai, suggestive themes, fluff, humor.

**Pairings:** Sephiroth x Genesis

**Characters:**

Sephiroth – 16  
Genesis Rhapsodos – 16  
Angeal Hewley – 16  
Zack Fair – 14

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Random crack. XD I just happened to come up with this. It's not meant to be good; I just wrote it for fun. And by the way, I actually like SephxGen more than I let on; it's one of my faves.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

"You love me."

Sephiroth growled, his fingers deftly punching the keys of his keyboard, his eyes glaring at his friend's grinning reflection in the monitor. "Keep tellin' yourself that.", he replied.

"You're _in love_ with me, Seph.", Genesis teased, throwing his feet up on Sephiroth's bed and stretching out, staring up at the ceiling. "Doesn't Seph love me?"

"I believe he does.", Angeal replied from his seat against the bed, thumb pressing the "Channel Up" button repeatedly as he stared at the screen. The teen brushed his ebony hair out of his face, feeling Genesis's hand plop over the edge of the bed and against his shoulder.

Sephiroth grabbed a pen from the cup on his desk and blindly chucked it over his shoulder, hitting Angeal square on the nose. Angeal grunted in response, aiming an unseen middle finger at Sephiroth's back.

"I hope that hit your face, bitch.", Sephiroth said, clicking the mouse as his eyes roamed the computer screen. Ooh, dancing cats on YouTube seemed so very interesting to him at the moment.

"It did.", Angeal answered bluntly. Genesis snickered from where he lay on the mattress before pushing himself up to shoot a mock-longing gaze at Sephiroth.

"Aww, Seph, why don't you just admit your undying affection for me?", the auburn-haired teen queried, poking his bottom lip out in a heavily exaggerated pout.

"Maybe because it doesn't exist?", Sephiroth retorted. He reached back to pull his mane of silver hair into a thick ponytail.

Genesis hopped up from the bed to throw himself at Sephiroth's feet. "Why? Why don't you _love_ me?! What have I done to disgrace you, my beloved?!"

Sephiroth rolled his cyan eyes dramatically, "Grow up, Gen.", he said.

"I cannot grow if I can't grow old with you, love!", Genesis replied. He latched himself to Sephiroth's side like a leech, causing the silver-haired teen to hiss and recoil in his seat.

"Genesis!", Sephiroth whined, attempting to shake his friend off but to no avail. The redhead was slobbering all over his arm, his arms wound around his waist.

"Um, you guys could be _much_ quieter, you know?", Zack said, poking his head into the doorway. A mildly surprised grin fell upon his face once he saw the unusual position Sephiroth and Genesis were in.

"Agreed.", Angeal said, throwing the remote onto the floor and hopping to his feet. "And right now, my brother is much more interesting than the likes of you. Come on, Zack.", he announced, letting Zack take his hand and lead him down the hallway.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Genesis stood to grab the back of Sephiroth's chair and turn it so that the teen was facing him. Grinning at the shocked look on his friend's face, Genesis plopped himself into Sephiroth's lap, craning his neck to nuzzle the teen's exposed throat.

Sephiroth's breath hitched in his throat for a moment before he relaxed, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You're fucking crazy.", he said, his breath tickling Genesis's ear.

Genesis pulled away to grin devilishly at Sephiroth, "I know. But you _love_ me."

With that, Genesis pulled Sephiroth into a hard, enthusiastic kiss. Needless to say, Sephiroth didn't try to fight back.

"Gay.", Zack said from the doorway, Angeal behind him and nodding in agreement.

* * *

**XD I hope you liked that.**

**  
****Review, please!**

**  
****- X Academy**


End file.
